Through the Ups and Downs
by Z3ki3L
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke met in 7th grade and they didnt think much of eachother until they met once again sophomore year in class. from there things just seemed to get better through the rest of highschool...until SHE happened... R
1. It Started Here

Hello dear reader! This is my very first fanfic (even though I've had an account for quite a while) so please disregard any crappyness to it for I'm still learning how to do this whole writing thing. I'll tell you now that I'm going to base this along the lines of my story of how I met and ended up getting with the man I'm in love with and the journey I've been through. Of course I'm going to over play things cos this IS a fan fiction and I can do what I please. I'm not going to make Hinata just like me either (cos if she were you wouldn't have any idea what she was saying) nor will I make Sasuke just like my boyfriend (cos I swear you would hate him cos of his mega smart-assness). So here I go and please critique me as you please just don't be rude and say things like "your story sucks." thanks!

Oh and Haku is a girl in my story and obviously isn't dead. Lol.

~Z3ki3L

**Hinata**

I first met Sasuke through Obito in 7th grade. Sasuke's cold demeanor and snarky comments had me thinking, "Man, what a freaking weirdo". Thus I never really talked to him much at all until our sophomore year of high school when we were placed into the same English class. At that time he was with a girl named Haku. I'll admit she was pretty. Long Brown hair and a rather nice tan adorned her skin. But she did have kind of an acne problem. I'm not saying I was perfect, but she had it…pretty bad. But I don't know. If she didn't have the acne I don't think it would've fit her. Just saying…

She didn't really have much in the breasts department, but damn did that girl have curves! And I noticed that she had nice curves at a birthday party during my junior year! But back to sophomore year!

------------------------------------------------------English Sophomore year---------------------------------------------------

I walked into my class and saw that my 6" 1' friend Temari was there. I smiled and waved at her. She waved back and waved me over to sit next to her and 2 other people she had been talking to. One was a boy with pale skin, black eyes, and raven colored hair. The other was a tan-ish girl with reddish looking hair and golden brown eyes named Rin. I remembered Rin's name because I had know about her previously from Middle School. The guy on the other hand looked familiar but I didn't have a name for the face. Happily I walked over and seated myself behind Temari and next to the raven haired boy. Temari looked over at me with a smile and introduced the 2 to me.

"Hina, this is Rin and Sasuke" she said with a grin.

I waved at Rin first and said cheerfully, "I remember you from the Academy! "

Rin was thrown back a bit and asked, "Did we have a class together?"

I shook my head and replied, "No. But I remember hearing about you when you had gotten with that one guy in….8th grade I believe".

Rin grimaced a bit, "oh yeah, that guy…yeah we broke it off long ago."

I laughed a bit then turned over to Sasuke and a sudden wave came over me as a wide smile slid across my face and I half yelled, "Sasuke! I remember you!"

He tilted his head questioningly. "You do? From where?"

I clapped my hands together and responded, "Remember the 8th grade field trip where we went to that park near the academy?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

I continued, "Well I was there with you, Obito, and your guys' friends! I wasn't really there for that long because I only knew Obito, but I remember you. And I met you once before…through Obito in 7th grade."

A light bulb seemed to appear in Sasuke's head cos he smiled as he said, "Oh! I remember you now! Yeah it's a good thing you didn't stay very long because 2 of Obito and I's friends were dared to make out for a minute and they uh…got a little out of out control…"

I felt a slight blush cross my cheeks and I raised my hand to my mouth exclaiming an, "oh my!" as Sasuke laughed.

We continued on through sophomore year getting to know each other more and ended up becoming great friends! I learned about him being into aliens and he learned about me being madly in love with anime guys. We joked a lot and were scolded in class for being so loud. Well, it wasn't just Sasuke and I that were loud. Temari and Rin were also loud with us. But when the teacher split Temari and I away from Rin and Sasuke, things seemed to get a lot quieter and I didn't get to talk to Sasuke as much.

It was during summer when things started to get a little rocky and unbeknownst to me would lead to more drama to come…

Reviews are highly recommended!! So please review!! Thank you for taking even a glance at my fan fiction! ~


	2. Summer School

Hey! I'm updating! Making this short, I hope you liked the first chapter and I'm VERY sorry it was super short!!! I didn't think it would end up being that short… But either way, I got the story up and here's the second part which WILL BE LONGER!!

Enjoy!

**Hinata**

Sophomore came and passed in a flash as I continued on with school by going through summer school. It was rather boring for me to go through Biology since I did very poorly in that subject for lack of paying attention and I had no real interest in science. So it came to be that I had to wake up early each summery morning to attend 2 biology classes. I had one friend in the 1st class and had 4 in the other. So it was all good! About…2/3 of the way in I ended up spotting Obito talking to Sasuke while I was on my way to my second class. With a smile plastered on my face I ran up and said hello.

"Hey, Obito! Sasuke! How are you" I asked as I hugged each boy.

Obito smiled and said while putting a leg over his bike, "I was actually on my way off because I gotta go do some stuff. So I'll talk to guys later yeah?"

Sasuke and I said goodbye as Obito kicked off and peddled away. I turned to Sasuke.

"So, I haven't seen you since we had English together! How have you been?"

Sasuke grinned recalling memories, "I've been pretty good! Just on a break from band practice. You?"

"I'm on break till my second class starts. So how are you and the girlfriend?" I nudged Sasuke playfully.

Sasuke laughed, "Haku and I are doing pretty good. You got a guy yet?"

I blushed and laughed, "No I haven't found a guy who actually likes me. It's hard because I'm so weird and I don't act like the rest of the girls."

Smile kept on his face he gave a light friendly smack to my shoulder. "Naw! The guys are just being stupid! One of them will realize you!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh. Whatever. I don't need a guy anyways! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because boys have COOTIES!!!" With that last word I playfully pushed at his shoulder a couple times.

Sasuke laughed and smacked away my arms, "Pfft! Girls are way worse!"

Just them the bell signaling the next class started. I smiled and said, "well, the bell rings and I gotta head over to another 2 hours of Biology!"

Sasuke laughed hard. "BIOLOGY?! You failed BIOLOGY?!"

I glared at him. "Yeah, so what if I did?"

Then I walked away to class.

The next day as I was on another break between my classes I saw my friend Tayuya come up to me with a look that meant she had questions. Eager to see my god friend and talk to her I smiled and ran up to hug her.

"Tayuya! How are you?"

She half smiled and said, "I'm doing good but I had to ask you something…"

My smile faded and I tilted my head a bit asking, "what's up?"

Tayuya sighed. "Um, well, do you like Sasuke?"

I felt like barfing and showed my disgust with her question with a grimacing face.

"SASUKE?! Noooooo! I do NOT like him! Why do you ask?"

Tayuya leaned on one side and said, "Well Haku was telling me today that she saw you hitting on Sasuke yesterday and she's assuming that you are trying to steal him away from her."

I fell back a bit by that comment and instantly replied with, "Dude, I have no interest in him."

Tayuya let out a breath of relief and said, "Oh thank god. I was worried about you and her because that's not a cool thing to do."

I agreed with a nod and the bell rang signaling the start of class once again. So Tayuya and I said our goodbyes and went to our separate classes.

For the rest of the week I had talked to Sasuke maybe twice and throughout that time I had a couple more people ask me about my standing on if I like Sasuke. I even heard Sasuke tell me himself that Haku was accusing me of trying to steal him from her (he didn't make it seem bad or anything. He just kind of let me know). So I decided that it was time to take action when school started again that Monday.

Break time again. But this break time I was headed into the Band Quad which was weird for me as I headed towards Haku and Sasuke.

I stopped in front of both and greeted them, then saying what I had come to say.

"Sasuke, I'm just letting you know that I have no interest in you what so ever and the only feelings I feel for you are those of friendship and nothing else!"

Sasuke nodded his head. "I feel the same way Hinata."

With that I nodded at them and left fully satisfied with myself.

As it turned out, they ended up breaking up about a week after I confessed my non-feelings for him which seemed strange to me. But I didn't particularly care since summer school ended…not of corse without a few strange things going on.

"Hinata, I'm moving after summer school and I just wanted to say that I like you and I wanted to ask you to let me have one favor from you before I leave…"

I was shocked to hear all of that. Shino, my best friend was leaving and he…he…he LIKES me?! I could feel the heat rise on my face as I blushed furiously.

"wh-what's the, uh, favor you want S-Shino?" I stammered out.

He glanced away and a blushed formed over his face.

"I, uh,…uh,…..I want you to uh,…l-let me…kiss you…on the last day of summer school…"

My blush got deeper and I felt it.

My fear of saying no took over and I before I knew it I had agreed. I had 2 days to tell him I couldn't. But could I really say no to him???

"I'm sorry Shino, but I-I can't do this! I don't like you that way and I can't do it. I'm really, really sorry. I truly am."

I said it. I told him how I felt. I worked up the courage and I did it on the last day of school. As I walked away from him my heart was pounding like crazy…because if I let him kiss me he would've taken my first kiss. And I wouldn't let him do that.

Summer school ended and Shino ended up moving away to another city. And as I relaxed for the small amount of break I had left I also was getting ready for junior year.

You like? Review please to let me know how I'm doing and stuff. I will introduce much more characters during Junior and much more in Senior year. :DDD So stay tuned! :DDD There will be fluff in the junior year… but not as much… ;]


	3. Junior Year Trials 1

Ok, so it was like 3 in the morning when I wrote out chapter 2 so I'm sorry it ended up sucking and that I kind of rushed through everything. I'm up and rested so I SHOULD have the upper hand today. I hope this chapter comes out better and I plan to make it longer with the introduction of some new characters! Thanks!

**Hinata**

Junior year arrived and I had to start getting up early again which meant my father had to tell me to go to bed around 9 or 10pm so I was rested enough for my 5am wake up. I had to attend school early in the morning for a class because my school had to have the students take at least one class early in the morning. No one besides band kids wanted to get up early to attend a class at 7 am. I unfortunately had take Algebra-2 at 7 in the morning. But it was for a good cause! I had joined the Konoha Tennis team and was happy to have joined a sport which seemed like it would be easy. But boy was I wrong! Tennis turned out harder than I thought.

Getting on the subject of my regular classes, I ended up having Sasuke in my English class…again. It wasn't a big deal for me since he was a good friend and all. I was actually pretty happy when I found out. Jokingly I made a sarcastic joke about me having ANOTHER class with him again. It was my next class which was an ROP class that I would meet my best friend/sister from another mother.

I walked into class M1 and glanced around the room and saw Sasuke talking to a friend I hadn't seen in a while, Kin. Kin was known to have done drugs and gone out to parties and have sex but even though she had all that going on she was still a really nice girl and I considered her as a really good friend. Her bubbly attitude always opposite the manic depressive she really was. I worried about her but I knew that she was ok as long as she wasn't given a razor blade (she was known for cutting).

With a smile I jogged across the room and smacked Sasuke on the shoulder causing him to turn and face me. As soon as he did, Kin looked up and a surprised grin slid across her face as she jolted up out of her chair to hug me.

"MONKEY!!!"

She called everyone monkey. It has to do with her obsession with, well...monkeys. I laughed and hugged her back. We parted and I greeted Sasuke with a teenagers hand shake and a, "what's up?"

As I took my seat behind Sasuke he smiled and replied, "I'm doing good! I'm surprised we actually have English together yet again! How about you?"

I shrugged, "Same as you. Surprised we have a class together and stuff y'know? What are the odds of that?"

We didn't get much time before the teacher got up and introduced herself.

"Class, I'd like to welcome you all back to school. I'm your English teacher for the year. My name is Miss. Yuhi. I will let you all sit where you please. But if there are a lot of distractions and no one paying attention, I will separate people. So, I'm just warning you all now that I want you all to pay attention. This is your Junior year. You don't have time to goof off when next year you will all be seniors. Especially when next year you will have to do the Senior Project."

I know that no one was really listening. I leaned over to Sasuke and Kin and whispered, "Dude, she's hot."

Kin and Sasuke nodded in agreement. I'd have to admit that for being a girl and all I'd have to say that Miss. Yuhi had it going on! She had long brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail and by the looks of it; she straightened it all that morning. She had what appeared to be a bluish bruise across her right cheek no one asked her except one of the cheerleaders we had in the class who shouted out, "Miss Yuhi!! What's with the mark on your cheek?!"

Everyone cringed at how loud this girl was.

Miss Yuhi smiled fakely and said, "Well I had gotten into a motorcycle accident over the summer while I was dirt biking with my Fiancée."

Everyone felt kind of bad for her because the bruise was obviously going to take a long time to heal. The rest of the class we just had to do an icebreaker which was really easy. As the bell rang I said good bye to Sasuke and Kin as we went our separate ways to our different classes. Mine was ROP Forensics. It seemed like a pretty interesting class. I wanted to become a Forensic scientist like the people I would see on CSI or like Abby from NCIS. Later I realized that was not the job for me. But I attended the class and it seemed that I didn't know any one until a month or so later when I was placed next to a girl named Ten ten. She looked familiar and when the next time I had English came up I realized that she was in my English class. So the next time I had Forensics I struck up a conversation with her while she was trying to draw something. I pointed at the bush-like character on the paper.

"Hey. Um, what's that?"

She perked up and said, "Him? Oh! That's Jungle Lee!"

I laughed a bit and asked, "Jungle Lee?"

"Yeah! Oh, I'm Ten ten!"

I met her outstretched hand with mine as we shook hands.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. We have English together."

Ten ten gave me a blank stare. "We do?"

I laughed, "Yeah we do! I'm always being scolded by Miss Yuhi for talking to Sasuke."

Ten ten laughed, "Oh! I remember you now!"

We both laughed together and started to get to know each other more. About a week later we had discovered that we must've been switched at birth because of how alike we were. Soon enough her, Sasuke, and I would talk outside of class and we started to become really good friends. Ten ten and I started a folder together which we passed back in forth between one another. We wrote whatever we liked in it because we knew we could trust each other. She wrote about how she had a crush on a guy named Kiba and how she wanted to ask him out. I told her to go for it, and what do y'know? A week later he asked her out and they got together. I was really happy for her but I was a bit jealous because I hadn't had a bf. I'll admit that I was SUPER innocent. I didn't know much about sex and had never kissed anyone. I was like a child. But I had a thing with girls' breasts and would go up and randomly grab my friend Yuki's boobs. She would just kind of lazily say, "Noooooo! Stop it!" And would laugh like a retard afterwards. Everyone knew I was only doing it to get guys jealous of how lucky I was to be able to do that and not get slapped. And I relished that fact by doing it all the time.

Tennis was my favorite subject because of how much fun I had even though I sucked at it. I was at the bottom of the totem pole on the team because I was never serious with my games or practice. I found out that Sasuke's ex Sakura was in tennis and she and I got to be friends…kind of. We more or less got to know each other through just tennis and didn't interact much besides that. But still we were pretty cool and all. But her being on Varsity while me being on JV, we didn't get that much time together. But all in all the interactions we had were good. But the major thing about tennis lied within the boys I met. 2 boys. Kabuto was one. He was rather serious seeming. But he was still weird in his own sort of way. He always wore black and white for some unknown reason. And the other boy was Idate. Idate was playful and at the same time a mega pervert. He was also the guy I had a major crush on. There was something about Idate that I liked. And it was apparent with how he acted around me that he liked me as well. I never really noticed it much though because of how oblivious I was.

Idate's arms snaked around my waist as he hugged me from behind.

"Hi Hinaaaaa~" He said while placing his head on my shoulder.

A blush slid across my face from the sudden contact. It was something I wasn't use to. I finally stammered out a, "Oh, hi Idate" after what seemed like 5 minutes.

We were still in our tennis clothes at that time and he slid around to face me and asked with a grin, "You wanna come over to my house with Kabuto?"

Happily I accepted his invitation. I knew he was a pervert but I didn't expect him to do anything to me. That was until-

"KYAAAA!!!!"

-he grabbed my chest while at his house. I felt violated. EXTREMELY violated. No one had ever done that to me! NO ONE!! I didn't push him off though and he kept his hands there. Why I didn't push him off at that moment and slap him was beyond me. But I let it happen. And it was from that incident that more incidents like that happened which I didn't stop. Maybe I was afraid to say no. Maybe I was letting him do it because I liked him a lot and thought that was the only way he was showing me his interest in me.

It sucked when Kabuto joined in. Soon enough they started grabbing my chest or my butt while we were at school. Of course I didn't know what to make of it so I just let it happen.

But lo and behold I started gaining feelings for someone and it scared me a bit because of an incident that happened prior.

"Ten ten, I, um…I LIKE SASUKE!!!"

My face turned the shade of a brick as I held my head down. Ten ten's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!! "

My eyes widened.

"How can you tell?"

"The way you guys talk to each other, man!! He's constantly flirting with you! And you respond by flirting back! HAHAHAAA!! I knew it!"

I grabbed Tan ten's arm and made her turn towards me.

"But Ten ten! The thing is I told him during the summer that I had no interest in him what so ever and that I only see him as a friend!"

Ten ten grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Hina, feelings change. So it doesn't matter. Just go up and tell him that you like him!"

I about died where I sat in forensics. My face got paler and a gulped.

" I can't just walk up to him and say, "hey I like you"!"

Ten ten laughed. "Yeah you can! It's easy!"

I brought my hands to my chest. "Easy for you! I've never told anyone I liked them before!"

Ten ten looked at me like I had been in a cave all my life.

"Wait, you haven't ever had a boyfriend have you?"

I looked away from her intense stare. "Well, no. I haven't. No guy has ever liked me before either because of how strange I am."

Ten ten slapped a hand to her forehead. It was obviously going to take quite a while for me to tell Sasuke how I felt…

Hey everyone! I think this chapter sucks. I'm trying my best to make it work but it's still really hard for me to get it to work due to my lack of patience and need to reveal more and more. And my memory isn't that good either. I promise that the next story I write will be much better and will be better planned out. It seems like I'm rambling on too much, no? I'll work on it. Excuse me though because this IS my very first fan fiction and I wanted to make it seem a tad more lifelike. Thank you for reading though. Please review.

Thanks.


End file.
